Take a Rest, Brother?
by gyurachi
Summary: Kaneki terlalu keras berlatih, Hinami khawatir. Canon/AR.


_[setting diambil dari suatu chapter dimana Kaneki-_cuyunk _menolak Hamani-_cintah_ buat belajar bareng. Ngik.]_

.

**Take a Rest, Brother?** © gyurachi

Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Sui

KaneHina—canon-AR / K+ – Family

.

.

.

_Tep_

Pijakan halus itu menandakan si '_one-eyed ghoul'_ akan berhenti untuk sementara. Ia mengembuskan napas pelan, mengembalikan oksigen yang menipis di dalam paru-parunya. Keringat mengucur deras di seluruh tubuhnya. Kaus tipis hitam tanpa lengan beserta celana pendeknya turut basah oleh keringatnya. Tapi, hanya raut wajahnya yang tidak berubah. Tetap fokus; penuh ambisi. Ia tidak merasa ingin mengaburkan fokusnya sekalipun lelah telah menggodanya untuk sekedar bersantai selama lima menit.

Tidak, ia tidak bisa.

Sekali lagi, ia melihat satu buku tebal yang keberadaannya paling dekat dengannya. Jari-jari kakinya membuka halaman baru dari buku tersebut. Gerakan bela diri yang hanya digambarkan dengan rangkaian kalimat panjang itu dibacanya dengan serius. Tubuhnya secara naluri mulai mengikuti instruksi dari buku itu.

Bercahaya, tapi terlalu menyelam ke dalam kegelapan. Seperti itu.

.

.

.

Tengah malam sebentar lagi akan datang untuk menyapa Tokyo. Bahkan Kaneki Ken belum berhenti sama sekali. Ia masih menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya tanpa peduli dengan tubuhnya yang mulai mati rasa. _Aku ghoul, aku bukan manusia. Ghoul dan manusia itu berbeda, dari segi apapun_. Setidaknya itulah prinsip yang terus dipegang teguh olehnya setelah ia tidak bisa merasakan burger kesukaannya bersama Hide.

Suara napasnya bahkan terdengar jelas sekarang. Fisiknya mulai lelah, otaknya terus memaksa agar segera berhenti. Tapi sisi lain dari hatinya terus memberontak. _Harus, harus lebih kuat_. Kaneki merasa ia harus melakukannya lebih dan lebih lagi. Jika tidak—

_Kalau aku masih setia dengan status lemah ini, siapa lagi yang akan mati?_

_Menurutmu siapa, Kaneki_?

"?!"

Pemuda itu langsung terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia berhenti sebentar, memutuskan untuk membuat monolognya sendiri tentang suara yang baru saja melintas di telinganya. _Rize _... _ya? _Sorot matanya semakin pudar.

_Menurutku ... siapa?_

Otot-ototnya mulai melemas, hatinya mulai terbuai oleh suara Rize yang terus singgah di telinganya sekalipun wanita itu tidak pernah ada di sana. _Waktu itu yang mati Kei_ _dan Koutou ... mereka ibu dan anak yang baik_. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat langit-langit besi yang terasa dingin. _Jujur saja aku agak iri dengan Koutou. Dia bisa memilih untuk mati bersama ibunya. Itu menyenangkan, kan, Rize?_

Senyumnya terlihat pahit.

_Kalau bisa, aku ingin yang mati untuk yang terakhir kalinya itu aku..._

Helaan napas terdengar. Setelahnya kehadiran seorang perempuan berambut cokelat mengembuskan percakapan tunggalnya entah kemana.

"K-kakak Kaneki...?"

.

.

.

Surai putihnya tersentuh oleh jemari mungil dari seorang Hinami Fueguchi.

Dua ghoul itu masih berada di ruangan yang sama. Ribuan lembar kertas yang tersusun di dalam ratusan buku itu tersebar ke mana-mana, bersamaan dengan seonggok selimut putih tebal hangat dan bantal besar yang berada di sisi kanan mereka. Hanya suara napas dan gosokan rambut yang terdengar setelah obrolan singkat di awal pertemuan. Dan juga senyum tipis dari seorang kanibal yang sangat manis.

"Kakak, sudah berapa lama kakak latihan?" Suara lembutnya memasuki indra pendengaran Kaneki. Lututnya yang bertumpu pada lantai dingin sedikit bergeser setelahnya. Beruntung ia mengenakan kaus kaki yang panjang, lutut indahnya tidak akan kotor karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Ini sudah tengah malam, kan?"

Kuarsa asapnya melirik manik karamel yang menyejukkan hati. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan tipis. Sepasang tangannya menelusuri kakinya yang lurus hingga ke ujung jari kakinya, sekedar untuk membuat tulang-tulangnya berbunyi pelan. "Sebentar lagi."—Jawaban yang sama saat Tsukiyama datang untuk menanyakan hal yang sama dua jam yang lalu.

Hinami mengerucutkan bibirnya, manis. "Ayolah, kak. Tidur saja, sudah larut." Ia belum menyerah. Tangan-tangannya masih setia dengan sepotong handuk di atas kepala Kaneki.

"Aku berjanji hanya sebentar, Hinami."

Helaan napas terdengar dari arah belakang Kaneki. "Kakak, nanti kalau sakit bagaimana?" Nada khawatir tersirat dalam kalimatnya. Iris cokelatnya terus melirik sang kakak, mengisyaratkan bahwa kekhawatirannya itu sungguh-sungguh, bukan simpatik yang sekedar lewat di dalam hati kecilnya.

Dan balasannya hanya gelengan pelan dari empunya. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Kalimat penolakan secara halus itu kembali meluncur dengan indahnya.

"Kakak..." Hinami menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung harus membujuk dengan cara apa lagi. Otaknya sudah buntu karena kantuk yang ia tahan sejak tiga jam yang lalu—hanya demi seorang Kaneki yang berlatih dengan kadar yang berlebih. "Kakak, kalau begitu—ano ... aku—" Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Hinami mencoba merangkai kalimat yang pas untuk permintaannya yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan setelah Kaneki memberi lampu hijau terhadap basa-basinya tadi. Irisnya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia bingung.

"Hinami?"

Panggilan pelan itu membuyarkan segala pikiran yang lalu lalang di kepala Hinami.

"Ah—y-ya?"

Napas yang berembus pelan, dan senyum hangat yang muncul setelahnya. Kaneki membalikkan tubuhnya, menyilangkan dua kakinya, setelahnya mempertemukan iris pasirnya dengan sepasang bola mata kecokelatan besar yang telah merekam pahit dunia di usia mudanya. Dua epidermis yang bersentuhan, menghantarkan hangat dari satu ke satuan yang lain. Jari telunjuknya mengelus sayang punggung tangan Hinami, ia tahu apa yang membuat Hinami sampai seperti ini—mungkin.

"Limabelas menit lagi." Sang _eye-patch_ mengeratkan genggamannya.

_Tidak ada toleransi, kakak harus tidur._

Bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah lengkung lagi. "Boleh, kan?"

Visualnya mengirimkan sebuah senyum tulus dari wajah Kaneki, namun hatinya terus menolak penawaran yang telah diberikan. Kebimbangan tercipta di dalamnya, berkat tekad seorang Kaneki Ken yang tidak tumbang sekalipun tubuhnya hancur menjadi abu.

"...Kakak..." Kepala mungilnya menunduk ke bawah, ia memutuskan untuk duduk bersimpuh; mengistirahatkan lututnya yang pegal karena menumpu beban tubuh atasnya. "...Itu ... mm—mau temani aku tidur ... tidak?"

Mata Kaneki melebar, agaknya kurang percaya dengan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh 'adik'nya itu.

Dua pipi mulusnya membesar, kurang puas dengan ekspresi Kaneki. Padahal sudah susah payah ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu. Bahkan jantungnya sampai memompa darah lebih cepat daripada biasanya hanya karena hal sepele seperti tadi. "Kakak ... tidak mau, ya?" Kekecewaan tersirat dalam tiap suku katanya, membuat 'mantan' manusia itu tertawa renyah setelahnya.

Anak itu telah menghancurkan dinding yang terus melindungi prinsip egoisnya.

Tangan besarnya memisahkan kontak fisik yang telah dibuat, "Aku kalah." Dan setelahnya meraih helai rambut pendek kecokelatan yang halus itu, memberikannya sentuhan penuh kasih sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya. "Hinami pasti lelah membujukku sampai seperti tadi, ya?"—cengir lebar yang tulus itu mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Hinami terkesima. Pipinya memerah.

Kaneki yang lama kembali.

Kaneki Ken yang membantunya belajar membaca—

"—A-aku kesal sama kakak, ah!" Sikapnya langsung berubah. Hinami menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Tangan kanannya dengan cekatan mengambil bantal besar yang daritadi tinggal di sisinya. Secara naluri ia langsung melemparkannya, tepat di wajah Kaneki. "Aku malu tahu sampai bilang minta tidur sama-sama!"

"..." Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran sang ghoul, yang jelas Kaneki tidak bereaksi sama sekali setelah menyadari semburat kemerahan di pipi tembam Hinami. Yang terlihat hanya sepasang bola matanya; mulutnya tertutup oleh bantal yang baru saja dilemparkan.

Tapi,

"Hmpf—" Seperti angin, ia bangkit dari silanya. Menggendong adik manisnya itu bersamaan dengan bantal dan selimut yang susah payah dibawa oleh Hinami dari kamarnya. Seringai tipis terukir jelas di wajah porselennya. Tiba-tiba terlintas kalimat penuh godaan yang siap ia ucapkan.

"Baiklah, Bayi Kecil. Mau kuminta kakak Touka-mu untuk datang dan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur?"

"A—" Sudah sangat jelas, si 'Bayi Kecil' makin memerah wajahnya. Selain pertanyaan sarat sindiran itu, ia takut terusan panjang putihnya akan tersingkap karena posisinya yang sangat tidak memungkinkan.

"A-aku bukan anak kecil, kaka—jangan berlari!"

.

END

.

.

.

a/n: Ini mewakili rasa kefrustasian saya dengan _topless_!Kaneki di manga chapter-entah-saya-lupa dan saya ihwaaaaww~ So hawt maaaaan /mimisan/ ditambah sama 2 om-om bejat pemicu jiwa fujo saya dan loli kesayangan saya yang ternyata ada di sana juga (KYAKYAKYA TSUKIYAMA-_KUN_ RAEP HIM RAEP HIIM—staph). Dandandan, entah judul sama isi nyambung apa enggak—salahin otak saya aja yang tiba-tiba ngestuck bikin judul. Teehee. (Dan saya yakin kalo yang ngebaca ngerasa endingnya jadi semi-romance gitu. Okesalahinotaksayalagiyangtibatibabantingsetir(?)keromancengik).

Btw, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca~! :) Berminat untuk meninggalkan _review_? :3

Syugah smileu, gyurachi—[20140704]


End file.
